


Corrupted

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Altean Empire!AU, M/M, Mind Control, Omega!Zarkon, Piercings, Sex Slave, Toys, body jewelry, hoktril, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He was at peace. There was no more worry, no more doubt, no more pain, Just peace and a desire to serve.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, in this little idea of mine, in the evil Altean empire, Alfor is still a King Of Altea and had lived due to quintessence exposure and rules Altea whole Allura has gone forth to become Empress and spread Altea’s peace.
> 
> And one of their first tests of the hoktril was performed successfully on Zarkon who is now Alfor’s slave. Alfor is not in his right mind due to the quintessence 
> 
> I do not support non con in real life. This is purely fantasy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read.

"Wake up my dear."

The command has his eyes opened instantly.

A hand is gently stroking his scaled head, stroking down along the ridges. There's a soft click that's followed by a soft buzzing on the back of his neck. A purr escapes him when his head is continually stroked and petted by calloused hands. Fingers trace patterns and little sigils.

There's a quiet chuckle, "Good boy. Look at you so lovely and obedient."

He can fee, hands lightly tugging at something on the back of his neck before his head is titled up. A soft kiss is pressed to his forehead as a beard brushes his skin.

"is your head still hurting my darling?"

Zarkon's purple irises look up, dulled and hazy as he smiles softly, "No, my King."

Alfor's bearded face breaks into a smile. His eyes glow a pale white, a scar formed over his right eye as his white hair is tied in a long braid. Carefully he leans down and presses his forhead to the other's.

"Good, good. I don't want my lovely pet in pain from the hoktril. It's supposed to help you not hurt you."

The galra closes his eyes, "I know, my King. I see that now."

A hand slides down his body, stopping to lightly tug on the silver nipple piercings that had a chain hang off them that attached to two more: one in his navel, the other pierced through his clit jut below his cock that had piercings as well. A soft noise of pleasure escapes him when the chain is tugged,

His cheek is gently caressed as he's given a deeper kiss.

His king was so sweet. So kind and merciful to him even though he didn't deserve any of it.

How could he have tried to hurt his King? To go against everything they had built together? He had almost ruined everything before Alfor had made him better with the device in his neck. Hmmm yes yes this was much better.

There was nothing to worry about anymore. No more pain, no more conflict. Just him being obedient and good for his King on this planet while his daughter had taken the title of Empress and now was spreading Altea's new way of peace across the Galaxy, all while supplying all with quintessence.

Now then...

"How may I serve you, my King?"

"Hmm..." Alfor tilted his head with soft smile, "Lie back. And spread your legs. I want to make sure it has taken the new toy well that is used to prep you for me."

A shiver ran through him, as he does as he's ordered. Slowly he lies back on the lush pillows, spreading his legs open and holding his thighs to better present himself. As was it's purpose, the toy that had been slipped inside him when Alfor was way, buzzes softly. Slick glistens as it drips down from his folds and slowly on to the floor.

It had been a specially made vibrator. As it vibrated away inside him, it had slowly grown bigger inside him to stretch his slit while pleasuring him. The sweet stretch and slight ache from hours of stretching make the pet shaky as his King reaches down.

"I knee this hoktril was a good idea. I did have my doubts about having it used on you but now I see now there was nothin to worry over. You are right where you belong Zarkon. My pet, my darling, my love. Lying on your back to receive my never ending love for you and your lovely form. Now you are at peace by my side...just as you always should be."

Zarkon shivers and mewls with need as he feels the vibrator stop. Carefully it was pulled put of his stretches, ready slit as he watches Alfor undoing his pants.

There's a soft ache in his chest as he waits to be fucked. It gives a soft echo and seems to spread for a moment. In that time he feels his eyes sting softly when it feels like his throat is about to hurt. Like something was trying to get out and it hurt him to hold it in. For a moment something felt wrong...

...and then there's a buzz from his neck and he smiles in pleasure when he feels Alfor's cock sliding into him.

Everything was fine. He was fine.

He was right where he was supposed to be.


End file.
